Shape of My Heart
by Arwennicole
Summary: They thought their days as Rangers were over, but when Andros decides to go on a secret mission without telling the team or Ashley, how does this go with their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Shape of My Heart

By

Nicole

 **Summary: They thought their days as Rangers were over, but when Andros decides to go on a secret mission without telling the team or Ashley, how does this go with their relationship?**

Shape of my Heart

Chapter 1: What Just Happened?

Ashley was in her room getting ready for another day at school. "Ashley, it's 7:15," her mother called out.

"I'm coming!" Ashley called out.

Rushing down the stairs, she grabbed a bagel off the plate. "Thanks, mom, gotta go," she answered. Getting in her car, Ashley sped off to school.

Arriving, at school, Ashley got out of the car. "Hey," Cassie greeted as she walked up.

"Hey, Cass," she answered smiling.

"So, this is the first anniversary," Cassie commented.

"I know, it's crazy," Ashley answered as the two friends linked arms.

"So what do you two plan on doing?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know yet, he is supposed to meet my parents," Ashley replied.

"Well that's a big step."

"I know, he keeps avoiding the subject."

Ashley let out a sigh. "But, he promised so we're going to meet them tonight before we go celebrate," she added.

"Here we go," Cassie answered smiling as they went into school.

Later on, Ashley was getting ready for her date with Andros, curling her hair a bit when her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Ashley," Zhane greeted.

"Zhane, is Andros on his way? He said we had reservations at 6," Ashley answered.

"Yeah…about that," Zhane said slowly.

Ashley frowned. "What?" she asked.

"Okay, before you get mad listen really quick. Andros caught wind about something about the data cards that have the Psycho Rangers," he said really quick.

"Where is he?" Ashley asked.

"He's on his way to try to stop the data cards from being sold," Zhane replied.

Ashley was silent on her end of the phone. "Ashley?" Zhane called.

"My boyfriend is a dead man," Ashley answered before hanging up.

Ashley reached into her dresser, grabbing her morpher calling Cassie. "Cassie, call the others we're going to NASADA," Ashley told her.

"I thought you had a date with Andros?" Cassie asked.

"I did, until he decided to go save the universe by himself again," Ashley replied.

"Do you know where he went?" Cassie asked.

"I have a feeling I know exactly where he went," Ashley replied.

On Terra Venture, Andros was able to find Psycho Red attacking Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger. "Who are you?" Leo demanded.

"You don't know me?" Psycho Red said laughing as his head turned around on his shoulders, "I'm Psycho Red."

He laughed as he held out his sword at Leo. "You're mine now!" he snapped. Andros ran over, kicking Pyscho Red away. Taking out his blaster, he was able to distract him long enough to grab Leo.

"Come on," he insisted.

They ran through the field together. "Faster!" Andros insisted.

Ashley arrived on Terra Venture with the others. "Ashley, don't be too hard on him, you know how Andros thinks," TJ pointed out.

"Yeah well, a little warning would've been nice," Ashley answered as they went to find out where they had gone.

"Hey, Alpha," Carlos greeted.

"You guys came just in time, Andros left with Leo and Mike to save the others from the Psycho Rangers," Alpha answered.

"Where are they?" Ashley asked.

"In the Industrial Dome," Alpha replied.

"Let's go," Cassie told her.

Ashley nodded as they went to help them.

They had met up with the others, defeating the Psycho Rangers once and for all. The Space they were happy to meet their Power Ranger successors, but it was pretty obvious to the Galaxy Rangers that the Yellow Ranger was pretty upset with the Red Ranger. "Ashley," Andros called to her as he walked next to her.

"A phone call would've been nice from you and not Zhane," she pointed out.

"I had to act quickly," he answered.

"Of course you did," she told him.

TJ, Cassie, and Carlos winced a little. Not often did Ashley get upset with her boyfriend. "Are we missing something?" Leo asked.

"Word of advice, don't date," Andros answered.

Ashley smacked his shoulder. "Hey, you're the one who didn't call," she told him.

"I told Zhane to tell you how sorry I am," he answered.

"I don't want to hear from your best friend your apology," Ashley insisted.

Damon cleared his throat, looking at Carlos. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Andros had his best friend call Ashley to cancel their one-year anniversary which was also supposed to be the date he meets her parents," Carlos replied quietly.

"Ouch," Damon whispered.

Andros walked in front of Ashley. "Can we talk about this in private?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

Andros took her hand, pulling her a little further up from the rest of the team. "Would it help to say "I'm sorry"?" he asked.

"Let's see," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"Nope, I'm still mad at you," she replied.

Andros let out a sigh as Ashley kept walking, her arms crossed.

Reaching the Megaship, Andros pulled Ashley into what was his old quarters. "Okay we're in private," she told him.

"I'm sorry," he answered.

"You already said that, try again," she told him.

"I know I really messed up this time," he answered.

"Do you know that my parents were really looking forward to finally meeting the boyfriend that they're pretty sure I just made up?" she asked, "So I had to tell them that there was an emergency…"

"There was an emergency," he interrupted.

"Ah! I'm not done," she answered.

Andros let out a deep breath. "Why couldn't you just tell me? I'm more upset that you went and did this on your own. What if the other Psycho Rangers were hiding and waiting for you to show up?" she asked. Andros rubbed the back of his neck. "You could've been honest with me," she insisted, "You're still keeping secrets from me."

"I didn't want to stress you out even more," he answered.

"Going off to god knows where fighting I don't know what doesn't?" she demanded.

Andros sat down in his chair. "I'm really sorry, Ashley," he answered, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"When you keep secrets like this from me, it makes it seem like you don't trust me," she told him.

He jumped up from the chair. "That's not true," he answered, "I trust you with my life."

"Then why do you keep secrets from me?" she asked.

"I'm just…" he sighed, "I don't know. It's a bad habit, Ash. I just don't want you to worry about this Ranger stuff anymore."

Ashley raised her brow at him. "Hey, once a Ranger, always a ranger," she told him. Andros held her hand.

"I had every intention of meeting your parents," he added.

She stared at him. "Did you now?" she asked. Ashley pulled her hand away from his hand.

"Just because you're trying to be sweet, Andros, doesn't solve the issues we seem to be having," she replied.

"Issues?" he asked, "What are you saying?"

"I just told you, it's the secrets you keep from me," she replied.

"I was trying to protect you," he told her.

"I don't need protecting, I need you to trust me," she told him.

Ashley let out a sigh. "This is getting ridiculous, we fight about this all the time," she added.

"But we seem to make it work," he answered.

"I don't think we do, we just don't talk about it until something like this happens again," she told him.

They were silent for a minute, because she was right. "What does this mean?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Ashley looked at him. "I'm not sure," she replied. With that, Ashley had left the room leaving Andros there stunned with what had just happened.

Ashley walked towards the bridge. "You okay?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know…" Ashley replied.

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

Ashley looked at her best friend. "I think…I think Andros and I just broke up," she replied. Cassie's eyes grew wide as she held Ashley's hand. Ashley put on her best fake smile as she walked on the bridge.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys...look who's back after a long time away. Lots has happened in the last several years since my last story was posted a lot of good, a lot of bad. I thought I would come back to take a stroll with an idea after I binged watched PRiS for the first time in years haha. Anyways. More to come.**


	2. Life has Changed

Chapter 2: Life has Changed

Ashley was sitting in her homeroom class drawing designs into her notebook. Ever since their time on Terra Venture, Kendrix's death, and everything else that had happened the last thing Ashley wanted to think about was her finals. She hadn't seen or heard from Andros ever since their break up. Pulling her pencil back, she realized she had written Andros's names over thirty times on her notes.

The bell rang, forcing her to close the notebook. Getting up, she left the classroom. "Hey," Cassie called out. Ashley looked at her.

"Hey," she answered.

"You seem off, you okay?" Cassie asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I know he and I fight all the time about his secret keeping and everything, but…I can't help but miss him," she replied softly.

Ashley rubbed her forehead. "But he hurt me, he lied to me, he had his best friend deliver his messages that he's going on a mission. He should be telling me these things himself, not sending messengers," she told Cassie.

"I know," Cassie answered.

"Then why do I feel like shit for being mad at him?" Ashley asked.

"Simple, you love him even though he drives you crazy," Cassie replied.

Ashley was quiet as she walked through the halls. "I do love him and he does drive me crazy," she said softly.

"I hear a "but",' Cassie stated.

"But, when he runs off like that, makes me worried…I don't know, it's just so painful to even think about him," she answered, "Loving him is painful, Cass. I don't get that part."

Cassie wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder and Ashley moved her arm around her waist as they walked down the hall together.

Later that night, Ashley was lying awake on her bed staring at the ceiling. She pulled her shirt up, her hand resting on her stomach. "God I'm so stupid," she told herself, sitting up. She put her head in her hands, standing up. Walking over to her dresser, she picked up the white stick that was sitting there and felt the air leave her lungs. "No oh no," she groaned, pressing her hand against her forehead, "What did we do?" she muttered.

Three weeks later, Ashley was sitting in the cafeteria at NASADA when Andros walked in with his data pad in hand. "I need you to check on the tests for experiment T1-850," he told the girl walking beside him.

"You got it," she answered as Andros handed her the notes.

Andros looked over to see Ashley sitting there waiting. Letting out a deep breath, he walked over to her. "Hi," he said with as little emotion as possible.

"Hi," she answered.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"I'm not really hungry," she replied, "I'm good with the smoothie."

Andros nodded as he looked at the line of food. "You can get something for yourself, I can wait," she assured him.

"No, I have to get back to work," he replied as he pulled his chair out and sat across from her.

Ashley nodded. "How are you?" he asked. Ashley shrugged.

"I've been better," she replied.

Andros nodded his head slowly as he sat back. "How are you?" she asked.

"Been keeping busy," he replied.

She knew that was his way of saying he was trying to cope. "Why are you here?" he finally asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Ashley cleared her throat.

"I came here to talk to you about something important," she replied.

"Yeah, that's what your voicemail said," he stated.

Ashley pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, letting out a deep breath. "I never meant to hurt you," she murmured softly.

"You could've fooled me," he answered.

"You have to understand my point of view," she insisted.

"I do, apparently who I am is a shock to you," he answered.

"That's not why," she told him, "When you're in a relationship there has to be trust."

"You saying I don't trust you?" he asked.

"Stop putting words in my mouth," she hissed.

Andros gave her a glare. "If you're here to just open up barely scabbed wounds I'm leaving," he muttered as he got up to leave.

"No, wait," she answered, standing up.

Andros kept walking with Ashley going after him. "Andros, wait, wait, stop," she insisted.

"What?" he demanded, turning around.

Ashley let out a deep breath. "My brain is going a billion parsecs a second I would like just one Terran second to gather my thoughts because what I have to tell you is important and it's changing us forever," she answered.

"What?" he asked, "What is so important that you had to come down here and throw my flaws in my face?"

"I wasn't trying to do that," she insisted.

"That's how all our talks seem to go why do you think your calls all week have been going to my inbox?" he demanded.

"I know you're angry," she answered.

"That's not even the tip of the iceberg to how I feel," he seethed.

Andros looked at her. "Angry is the least of the feelings I have, so what do you want Ashley so I can go back to work?" he demanded. Ashley let out a deep breath, rubbing her hands together. "Forget it," he muttered.

"I'm pregnant," she called out.

Those words made him freeze and turned around. "Twelve weeks," she told him, "It's yours if there was any doubt." Andros stared at her. "Are you going to say anything?" she asked.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Three weeks," she replied.

Andros nodded his head slowly, letting out a deep breath. "You're just telling me now?" he asked. Andros rubbed his forehead. "Shit," he muttered.

"You're telling me," she answered.

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is there anything else you want to say?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, for the most part," she replied, "I mean, college is going to be fun with a baby now."

Andros looked over at her. "What are you doing about that now?" he asked. Ashley nervously tugged on the edge of her shirt.

"I was…I was accepted into the fashion program in the London College of Fashion," she replied.

He frowned, letting out a deep breath. "So you're going?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," she replied, smiling a little.

Andros lifted his head, giving her his best fake smile. "I'm happy for you," he told her, "You worked hard."

"And we can work something out custody wise with the baby once he or she is born," she answered.

Nodding his head slowly, he pressed his knuckles against the wall. "Sounds good, I have to go back to work," he told her, "Call me if you need anything for the baby." With that, he turned on his heel, walking away.

Back at Cassie's apartment, Ashley sat down on the couch. "He just…he hardly reacted. He didn't start shouting, didn't say really anything," Ashley told her best friend, "He asked if I was okay, when I told him the plan I thought out he just agreed and walked away."

"Wow, talk about first time we met Andros personality coming out," Cassie commented as she sat on her chair.

"What do you think that means?" Ashley asked.

"I think he's in shock," Cassie replied.

Cassie grabbed a pretzel out of the bag. "I mean, it took you three weeks to get over the shock," she added. Ashley dragged her fingers through her hair. "I also think that man's still head over heels in love with you," she commented.

"You wouldn't think so with how he spoke to me today," Ashley answered.

"You two get on each other's nerves, that's how you two always worked," Cassie commented.

"What does that mean?" Ashley asked.

"He is the brooding, silent type and you are the 'let's just talk about it' type," Cassie replied.

Cassie grabbed another pretzel. "Honestly, I think he's handling this in the old fashioned Andros way," she stated simply.

"How are we going to raise this baby together if he's going to be this way?" Ashley asked.

"That's something you two better figure out, because like it or not you two are in each other's lives forever. There's a kid involved now," Cassie replied.

Ashley lied back on the couch, her hand resting on her stomach. "Yeah, forever," She muttered.

Andros was laying back on his couch, staring at the ceiling. "Are you sure?" Zhane asked.

"I didn't ask her to take a pregnancy test in front of me if that's what you're asking," Andros replied, "Besides why would Ashley lie about something like that?"

"Well you two certainly made a mess of things again," Zhane answered.

"Shut up," Andros muttered.

"How are you two going to raise a kid together when she's going to be on the other side of the ocean?" Zhane asked.

Andros ran his hand over his face. "I can't even think about that," he replied. He let out a deep breath.

"You're still in love with her," Zhane stated.

"Shouldn't you be bugging my sister or something?" Andros asked, getting up.

"I did that earlier," Zhane replied.

"Awesome, I have paperwork," he muttered, going into his room.

"I did all that already," Zhane called out.

Andros wanted to so badly to bang his head into the wall. "Andros, why don't you just go over and say how sorry you are and just work this thing out?" Zhane asked.

"I think that's what the three weeks' worth of phone calls I made after Terra Venture were all about," Andros replied.

Andros rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just going to bed," he muttered, going to his room, closing the door.

"You two will work it out," Zhane said with a smirk.


	3. Figuring it Out

Chapter 3: Figuring it Out

Andros was in the lab working when a girl walked in. She had shoulder-length brown wavy hair, brown eyes, wearing her lab clothes. "Morning, captain," she greeted, Andros.

"Morning, Lorna," he answered.

Lorna smiled as she grabbed her data pad, checking on her experiments. "I'm going to head over to the other lab to check on our samples from Groyla," he told her. Lorna nodded.

"I'll be here," she answered.

Andros left the lab and Lorna watched him with a small, warm smile.

Andros walked back into Zhane's lab, checking the samples. "When are you going to stop avoiding the new girl?" Zhane asked.

"I'm not avoiding her, I have a lot of work to do," Andros replied.

"She's been trying to talk to you with some sort of small talk since she started. The General assigned her to you," Zhane told him.

"As my partner, not for me to have sex with," Andros answered.

"Who said anything about sex?" Zhane asked.

Andros looked over at Zhane. "Knowing you, that's exactly what you are trying to get to happen," he replied.

"At least it'll keep you from acting like the world is ending," Zhane told him, "By the way, not cool last night."

"What?" Andros asked.

"Walking in on mine and Karone's conversation," Zhane replied, "We were trying to have a private conversation."

"What could you two be possibly talking about that's so private?" Andros asked.

Zhane tapped his fingers on the desk. "Well, we were talking about wedding traditions," Zhane replied, "And one of them being I have to go to the father or some sort of male authority figure in her life and kind of…sort of…ask for their permission." Andros turned to look at him. Zhane cleared his throat nervously.

"You want to marry my sister?" he asked.

"And she wants to marry me…I already asked…the last time I went to visit Terra Venture, I asked and she said 'yes'," Zhane babbled.

Andros cleared his throat, writing down in his notes. "She's too young," he answered.

"She's ten minutes younger than you," Zhane told him.

Andros looked at him. "I just got her back, Zhane, you want to take her away," he answered.

"See it as gaining a brother, since we're practically there already," Zhane answered, gripping his best friend's shoulder.

Andros stared at him. "I can't deal with this right now," he told Zhane, shoving his hand off and leaving the lab.

Andros walked back into his own lab. "He wants to marry my sister, my best friend wants to marry my sister," he ranted under his breath, "Ashley's having my baby, probably going to take it across the ocean to go to school and my best friend wants to live happily ever after with my sister."

"Captain?" Lorna asked slowly.

"What?" he asked, making her jump.

Andros let out a deep breath. "Sorry, what is it?" he asked.

"I wanted to show you the data has changed for one of our samples," She replied.

"Okay," he said with a sigh.

He walked over and stood beside Lorna as she showed him some of the test results. "Okay, we have been dancing this weird dance for a while now," She told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I obviously make you uncomfortable for some strange reason, when all I did the first day was say 'hi' and brought you coffee as a peace offering but instead I am ignored like I am the black plague," she replied.

"The what?" Andros asked.

Lorna cleared her throat. "Never mind, the point is, I'm trying to be nice. If I did something to offend you I would like to know what it is," She replied.

"It's not you, Lorna, I'm sorry," he said with a sigh, "My life is just…complicated."

Lorna nodded her head slowly. "I know a little bit about complicated," She commented.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Well, I was engaged at seventeen, went off to Vegas and got married, came back my dad annulled said marriage because I was underage. He left and married some other woman and now, here I am eighteen, graduated high school a year early because I am the good girl and working here at NASADA because it's what my dad wants," she ranted.

Lorna leaned against the desk, her arms crossed. Andros let out a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck. "My ex-girlfriend broke up with me during a mission only for three and a half months later to tell me she's pregnant with our baby. She was accepted into one of the best fashion schools in London so she is taking my unborn child and going across the ocean and to top it off my best friend just asked for my blessing to marry my sister that I had just found after she was kidnapped over 11 years ago," Andros explained.

"Wow, seems like both of our lives suck," She commented, making him scoff.

Lorna sat up on the desk. "Do you still love her?" she asked. Andros was silent for a moment, contemplating his answer.

"It doesn't matter," he replied finally, "She doesn't love me."

Lorna frowned with a sigh. "I can say I know how that feels," She murmured. Andros rubbed the back of his neck. "You want to go have a coffee or something?" she asked. He looked over at her. Andros looked over at her.

"Sure," he replied.

"Great, my treat so that way you don't have to think this is a date," she told him smiling.

Andros smiled as they left the lab.

Ashley was sitting in the doctor's office anxiously, twisting her bracelet around on her wrist. "You okay?" Carlos asked, resting his hand over hers. Ashley looked at her friend with a small smile.

"Yeah, just…this isn't what I pictured how my life would be at eighteen," she answered.

Carlos nodded his head slowly an Ashley held onto his hand. "I thought we were going to be together forever," she murmured.

"You guys are young, and a baby is on the way now so you two have to put aside your own issues and concentrate on this baby, because it didn't choose this situation it's being born in," he pointed out.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. Her hand rubbed her still flat stomach. "It's still weird to think that there's a life inside me," she commented.

"It's weird to think that there's a life in you," he answered.

Ashley smiled, resting her head on Carlos's shoulder with a sigh. The doors to the hospital opened and Carlos's girlfriend, Sarah, rushed in. "Sorry, sorry," she told them as she rushed up, "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, just waiting for Andros," Ashley replied, letting Carlos's hand go.

Sarah walked over to her boyfriend. "Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey," he answered.

Ashley let out a deep breath as she waited for either the doctor or Andros to show up. The doors slid open again and Ashley looked over to see Andros walking in. The two of them stared at each other uncomfortably. Ashley stood up, walking over to her. "Listen, Andros," she told him. Andros stared at her silently. "I know what's going on now is far from ideal, but…we have to figure things out," she told him.

Andros nodded his head slowly, telling her that he was listening. "We have a baby on the way…a baby that needs both of us to at least get along. My parents had a messy divorce and I had promised myself that I would never put my baby through what I went through with all the fighting and hate," she answered.

"You think I hate you?" he asked.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders. "The one thing I don't feel…it's hate. You are a big part of my life, Ashley. I…I didn't know how to live, feel even until you guys showed up…when you showed up," he told her, "I owe you a lot and even if you don't want me anymore, I will always care about you." Ashely smiled as he reached over, his hand resting on her stomach. "And this is my baby too, I want to be there in every way I can," he added. Ashley rested her hand over his.

"Ashley Hammond?" the doctor called out.

"Well, ready to see our baby?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied as they went into the room.

Ashley lied back on the medical table, her arm behind her head as the doctor lifted her shirt up. "How are you two doing today?" she asked.

"Just another Thursday," she replied with a smile.

"As we all feel," the doctor said smiling.

Ashley looked at Andros with a nervous smile as the doctor put the gel on her stomach. "Let's take a look at your baby here," she told them. They looked at the screen as the doctor found their baby. "There it is," She told them. Ashley stared.

"Oh my God," she whispered with tears in her eyes, getting emotional.

Andros stared at the picture. "That's our baby, Andros," she said softly.

"Wow," he answered.

Ashley reached up, holding his hand. Andros smiled as he held her hand and they stared at the screen. They suddenly heard a sound that reminded Ashely of horses running. "What's that?" Andros asked. Ashley wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"That's our baby's heartbeat," she replied.

She saw his face light up as he listened. "That's amazing…" he murmured. Ashley smiled as they just stared in a comfortable silence.

After the appointment, Ashley handed Andros a copy of the ultrasound and a disk of the baby's heartbeat. "You actually want to keep that?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "Why not?"

Ashley smiled as she glanced over her shoulder at Carlos and Sarah. "So what are you doing now?" she asked.

"I actually have to get back to the lab, we are keeping an eye on some samples from another galaxy Zhane and I visited a few months ago," he replied.

"How is Zhane?" she asked.

"He's good, he and Karone want to get married," he replied.

Ashley's eyes went wide. "What did you tell them?" she asked.

"I don't know, I haven't figured that out yet," he replied with a sigh, "But I have to get back."

Ashley nodded. "Bye," she murmured. Andros waved before leaving to go back to work. Ashley watched him leave and let out a deep breath, her hand resting on her stomach as she walked with Carlos and Sarah back to his car.


End file.
